


Ava's Demon Drabbles

by Mordekai



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multiple ships, nothing super shippy, warning for homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordekai/pseuds/Mordekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava's Demon Drabbles collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pact- Ava & Odin

**Author's Note:**

> This is just speculation combined with the fact that I'd like to know what Odin's reaction to Ava's pact is.

 

“Y-you made the p-pact, didn’t y-you? T-t-that’s what’s on your chest.”

Ava nodded, “Why haven’t you?”

Odin shrugged and Ava glowered at him. “W-wh-what’s your pact?” He said, trying to keep the topic off of him.

“She wants revenge on Titan for taking her kingdom.”

He eyed her critically, “S-s-she wants you to kill h-him?”

Ava nodded, “But first she wants me to find her warriors.”

“C-can you actually k-kill him?”

She scowled at him indignantly as her skin starting turning a brighter shade of red.  “I told you I can take care of myself.”

“I-I mean y-you don’t seem like a k-killer.

She shrugged and looked away from him, her skin dimming.

Odin looked around awkwardly before speaking again. “S-s-so what so you get o-out of the pact?”

“A clean slate.”

He squinted his eyes in confusion at her and she explained, “Wrathia will give me a new life after she gets her revenge.”

“What?!”

“I’ll be reborn or something and start over again.”

“You c-c-can’t just g-gi-ive up and s-start over again!”

“Why not?”

“You c-c-c-could lose everything t-that was you, forget everything. You, Ava, would cease to exist!”

“So?”

He sputtered, “So?! T-t-t-hat’s al-l-l you have to say?!”

“My whole life, Wrathia saw to it that anyone I cared about, hated me. Hell, I hate me. No one will miss Ava. I want a chance to grow up happy.”

Odin stood up, knocking his chair down. “Th-th-that’s not true!”

“Why do you care so much anyway?!”

Odin slumped back down into his seat and stared at his hands, “I-I have a reason f-for not making the pact.” He sighed and put his head down into his hands. “I-I’m wo-worried that if I say yes, he’ll take m-me over and s-snuff me out. It’ll j-just be him in my body, but I-I’ll be gone.”

“Oh” Ava said softly. 

They sat in awkard silence for a few beats before Ava spoke up again, “Our demons are kinda jerks, aren’t they?”

Odin chuckled, “T-they are.”


	2. Crush - Maggie & Ava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Ava and Maggie were younger?

Maggie went to school that day with a smile on her face. This was the day she was finally going to tell her crush how she felt. Ava was shy and everyone said she was weird, but something about her made Maggie's heart flutter. 

In the morning, she smiled and waved at Ava, who waved back with an equally bright smile.   
  
"How was your weekend?" Ava asked her.

"Good, but it's great to see you again. It was weird not hanging out with you for days. What had you so busy?"

"Oh, nothing big." Ava giggled nervously and pulled her sleeves farther down. "Just a doctor's appointment."

"Oh, is there something wrong?" Maggie frowned

Ava shook her head vigorously and waved her hands, "No, no. It was just a check up."

"You get a lot of checkups."

"Oh, class is going to start, we better be quiet before we get in trouble." Ava said quickly.

"Heh, the teacher doesn't even care." Maggie laughed, but Ava wasn't looking at her anymore. _"Oh well, I'll tell her at lunch"_

 ______________________________________________________

 

When the lunch bell rang, the students all rushed to the door. But Maggie waited for Ava, who was walking slower than normal and seemed to wince everytime she moved her arms. 

"Did you hurt yourself?" 

Ava's head snapped up, "Wha-"

"You're just walking funny."

"Oh, I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ava said, rubbing her head nervously and then wincing at the movement.  

Maggie shot her a skeptical look but didn't press the issue. They walked down the long blue hallways, but before they reached the cafeteria, Maggie turned suddenly and opened a side door. "Over here, Ava."

"What? We're not allowed outside now." Ava whispered.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "C'mon, don't be a baby. What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could get in trouble." But Ava followed Maggie outside anyway. 

The grassy island stood out in a midst of concrete and tile. Maggie had always loved plants and one of the things she'd hated most about this planet was the lack of nature. Maggie straightened out her skirt and sat and Ava nervously crouched next to her.

"Chill, we'll be in back in time to grab some food, I just wanted to talk to you." 

Ava smiled at Maggie, but she had the expression of a frightened rabbit on her face. She sat down and crossed her legs.

Maggie leaned back and started picking at the grass. "We're best friends, right Ava?"

"I think so Maggie, you're my best friend." Ava blushed slightly.

"You're my best friend too, but lately I've had a crush on someone." Maggie fiddled nervously, "And I think we should tell each other everything. Ava, I like you, like ** _like_** you." 

"Really? Y-you like me?" Ava's mouth gaped.

"Yeah, I mean," Maggie rubbed the back of her neck, "You're really cute and-"

"I can't believe it." Ava interrupted, her eyes glowing a fierce orange. 

"Huh, Ava?"

"I can't believe it, Maggie is a lesbian." Ava's voice rose, "You like a piece of trash, what does that make you?" Ava stood up and towered over Maggie.

Maggie was at a lost for words as Ava continued. 

"Like anyone would ever love you, Maggie. You're a dirty freak and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks about you now." 

Tears streamed down Maggie's face, "Ava, why?" She reached out to touch Ava's arm.  
  
Ava slapped Maggie's hand away, "Don't touch me, freak." Ava's eyes dimmed again and she started crying. "Maggie, I'm so sorry. Please, I didn't mean it."

"Stay away from me!" Maggie screeched at her and scrambled to get up.

"I didn't mean it -"

"Don't" Maggie said before she ran off.

Ava watched her as she left and dropped to her knees. She sobbed quietly and took in deep gasping breath. "Why? Why did you do that? She was all I had left." Ava yelled in a strained voice as she cried. 

_________________________________________________

Maggie ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She scrubbed at her face with her hands and willed herself to stop crying. She lifted her head and said to the air, "I accept your pact, Tuls."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure speculation of course, but this theory kinda makes sense to me.


	3. Omen - Gil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil wonders what he has brought into his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so happy with this one, but oh well. It skips around a bit, focusing on Gil's thoughts in between the scenes we saw.

The girl looked so small and fragile in his arms. Worried gnawed at his gut, he'd never treated a real person before. He sent Nevy to look for more survivors while he carried the girl into his house. He lay her down on the couch and turned on the light. Nevy floated back in and told him about two more survivors. 

Gil half jogged out of the house, letting Nevy lead the way to the others. _"Nevy doesn't understand,"_ He thought to himself, _"These strangers are a sign from Titan that I'm meant to heal people. He sent these people to me because he knew they needed help."_

He carried the boy and the other girl into his house as well and set up blankets on the floor.  Gil tended to the smaller girl first because she seemed to be in the worst shape. He rushed around, grabbing bandages and medicine, desperately wishing he had help. He carefully pulled the ripped dress back so he could see the wound. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw the box. For an awful moment, he thought the wood had stabbed through her, but the more he looked, the more it looked like the wood was a part of her. The skin folded around it, but any wounds that had been there were scarred up. He had thought they were human, was he wrong? Or had someone done this to her? He shuddered again. Gil, careful not to touch the strange box, examined her stomach, but found no open wound. She was covered in fresh blood, but had no obvious injuries. For a second, he thought it was a miracle, _"She's blessed by Titan. The statue must of saved her from serious injury. The poor statue was in ruins, but it had saved a life and wasn't that what Titan was all about?"_

Still, there was something about the smiling box that made him uneasy. He wrapped her chest with the gauze and looked at the scars covering her arms. The poor girl had had a rough life, and she looked younger than him. Her skin radiated heat and when he scanned her, her temperature was dangerously high. _"Oh Titan, I should have checked her temperature earlier!"_ He grabbed a damp cloth and put it on her forehead, but the cloth started to smoke. Oh how he wished he had proper equipment. But he had to accept that he had done all he could for her and he had to examine the other two strangers. 

The girl with green hair was in the best shape, only needing a couple bandages for some very superficial scratches. Gil glanced over to Nevy, who had been strangely quiet this whole time, only to find she was staring at the boy. The boy looked to be about Gil's age and leaves and twigs stuck in his clothes and hair. A tree must have broken his fall and saved him from any serious injury. How lucky they all were to have survived. 

______________________________________________

 

He stared shocked after Ava, who had ran to the bathroom. She had left fire and destruction in her wake. What in Titan was she? But he then was distracted by the green haired girl, who he was overjoyed to find was interested in Titan. 

After Gil had talked to Maggie, he headed out to find Odin and survey the damage in the daylight. He stopped by the Titan statue and looked at it sadly. The ship had apparently melted the thing. But at the base, a large pool of blood had seeped into the ground. _"This is were I found Ava, but if she lost all of that blood, she would be.... But she didn't even have any open wounds."_ He shook the thoughts from his head and continued to look for Odin.

________________

He had been skeptical of what Maggie had said before, but the longer he stayed around Ava, the more uneasy he felt. She was an omen from Titan, but he was starting to think she was there to test his faith. She seemed to be human, but she spat up fire. He had learned about heretics in school and he would be glad to bring Ava and Odin to the refugee center. Perhaps Titan could save their souls.


	4. Odin & Pedri - Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin dreams about Ava

It took a long time for Odin to fall asleep, as per usual. But this time, he's sleeping in the vicinity of another person. He looked over at Ava, asleep on the other blue couch. Thank goodness they had gotten out of the Titan HQ alive, though he knew Ava was disappointed that they hadn't "saved" Maggie. Maggie had been nothing but mean to Ava, and Odin couldn't help but be awed by her resolve to save the angry plant. In the end, Maggie had not only not agreed to go with them, but had also tried to turn them over to the guards. Luckily hijacking a ship was one of the skills Odin's parents had taught him.

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he found himself in the familiar pine forest outside of his house. He breathed deeply and smiled slightly. But his good mood was soured when he saw the purple fog starting to encroach on the forest, the fog always announced the arrival of _him._ Whatever he was, he never spoke to Odin, relaying instead on images. 

The fog swirled around him violently,like it was trying to swallow him whole. Odin wheezed and tried to push back against the encroaching fog, but his lungs felt like they were full of the smog. He fell to his knees and watched as everything faded. 

Odin jolted awake and found himself on a vast alien plain. His eyes roamed, but couldn't comprehend anything more than purple rocks. He tried to take a step forward, but couldn't move. Something tall and blue flickered in and out of existence, slowly getting closer to Odin until it disappeared. Odin cried out but found he was holding something. Someone. He was clutching Ava in his arms and she was gazing up at him weakly. She could barely stand up and her body was melting into his.

"Ava." He cried and cupped her face.

Here eyes were filled with affection, but when he blinked, her face changed. He blinked again and she was Ava again. 

"N-no, Ava. please.You're o-okay."  He saw here eyes go blank and orange smoke wisped up from her body.  Odin kept one arm around her and grasped uselessly at the it. A low, haunting sound surprised him as he had thought Ava and he were the other lifeforms on this forsaken planet. The demon was standing there, looking more real than anything else.

"Wh-why are you show-w-wing me this? To h-hurt me? I h-hardly know h-her, w-why are you dragging h-her into this?"

The demon didn't answer in words, he never did. He put a bony hand on his chest and made another low keening noise. The demon actually seemed... upset. Odin blinked and took a long look at the demon before looking back at Ava,whose body he was still holding in his arms. And he got the strange feeling that the demon didn't mean to show him this. 

 

Odin awoke, this time for real. He got up and walked softly over to Ava's couch. She still had his jacket and was using it as a blanket, despite the fact she was like 200 degrees. He watched her chest rise and fall. It hadn't been just a dream. It was a vision from the demon, they were always more intense. But it hadn't been real either. Seeing her breathing, he felt more relaxed. It had been just a trick by the demon, he liked to torture and confuse Odin. Odin went back over to his couch and fell back to sleep. 


	5. Odin - Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin will play along with this silly girl, but he has a mission that he will accomplish no matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Odin is helping Ava is something that could be debated on. Is he intrigued by her, does he just not want to see her enslaved by Titan, does he know something abut Wrathia, or is he just a jerk trying to carry out his own selfish task? Okay, I don't actually think it's the latter, but it's interesting to explore.

Odin watched the other teenagers. Maggie was problematic and not willing to cooperate. Besides Pedri said Tuls wasn't worth the trouble of dealing with Titan so soon. Ava, on the other hand, had captured Pedri's attention. Pedri wouldn't say why, but the demon wouldn't stop watching the fiery girl. When Gil landed and started unloading his things, Pedri whispered one command into Odin's ear, _"Don't lose sight of her."_ He didn't have to be told who, he knew the demon meant Ava. 

"W-we can get back on the ship and.... l-lock the door. I think I know how to p-put in custom coordinates and we can b-bail. Ready? Set.." As he finished explaining his plan, Ava ignored him and walked straight into the midst of the enemy. _"Damn girl,_ " Odin growled to himself, she was going to ruin everything. Pedri started drifting behind Ava and Odin knew he was going to have to bring Ava back to his planet or he was never going to be free of Pedri. He huffed and stalked after her. The blue moron prattled on, but Odin watched Ava. She looked uncertain. _Good._ He smirked to himself, if she was having second thoughts, it would be easier to convince her. Then the crazy fish shoved them into the refugee center and his thoughts went back to escape. 

______________________________________

He practically has to drag Ava out of the refugee center, ungrateful girl, he was saving her. They sat on the edge of the medical bins together and she wouldn't look him in the eye. Interesting. This was his big chance to convince her without a big fuss and then of course she had to refuse. _"This is it, I'm walking away. If she doesn't follow, it's Pedri's problem, not mine. I need to get out of this hellish place."_ He fumed to himself. 

"Wait!" She shouted after him. Odin stopped and smiled. Good, it was all going smoothly. But because she was Ava, it had a catch, she wanted to find Maggie. Odin glanced over at Pedri who simply nodded. _"Alright then, maybe Maggie could be useful anyway. And this will be a great way to earn Ava's trust"_ Odin mulled over a plan while they walked. Ava's glowing was interesting, a burden when it came to the guards, but interesting. _"Pedri won't tell me anything, but she has to be working with a demon. Probably pacted too."_

 _"She likes you."_ Pedri said in his gravely voice.

 _"What?"_ Odin mouthed back.

_"She likes you. Use that to your advantage."_

Odin smiled unpleasantly, this was going to be even easier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I made Odin pretty evil. It was kinda fun though.


	6. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie demands details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place two years after current comic events.  
> Ava/Odin Pairing  
> Ava/Maggie Friendship

"Ava!" Maggie shoved the door open and burst into Ava's room. "Wake up, Ava-" She froze when she realized Ava wasn't alone. It was early morning and Odin was asleep in Ava's bed. With Ava. 

"Huh?" Ava mumbled sleepily.

"M-m-m-ma-mag-mag-?" Odin sputtered and tried to bring the covers over Ava and him, despite the fact they were fully clothed. 

"Holy crap Ava. I didn't see anything. Bye." Maggie backtracked and slammed the door behind her as she left.

* * *

 

Ava tried to avoid Maggie for the rest of the day, but Maggie was having none of it. She cornered Ava in the kitchen by breakfast time.

"Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you, Ava. Congrats." Maggie clapped Ava on the shoulder.

"Oh my gosh." Ava squeaked.

"I knew you and the creep were dating, I just didn't know you were ' _dating'."_ Maggie smirked at her blushing friend.

Ava's skin flushed darker red and her eyes lit up yellow. "It's not like that! He was over and we just fell asleep."

"Ava, Ava. You don't need to lie to me. I just want to make sure he's treating you okay."

"He is." Poor Ava was trying to shrink in on herself. "But I mean it, we..

"You tell me if he isn't, alright? I still can't believe _he's_ your first boyfriend. The dude who tried to kidnap me like two years ago."

Ava shrugged helplessly. "Yeah. He's sorry about that."

"No, he's just sorry I crashed his ship." Maggie laughed. "Man, I would have paid to see Olai's reaction when he told him he'd not only failed his mission, he also wrecked the ship."

While still an awkward conversation, Ava was glad Maggie had changed the subject from this morning.  Unfortunately for Ava, the respite didn't last long and Maggie quickly went back to hounding her.

"How is he in bed?"

"Excuse me?" Ava squeaked.

"You're starting to sound like a mouse, Ava, And you heard me."

"Maggie, when you came in this morning, we really hadn't done anything. 

Maggie eyed her friend critically. "So you mean you haven't slept with Odin yet?"

Ava blushed again, her yellow spots of magma glowing on her cheeks against her red skin

"Aha! I knew it!" Maggie smiled smugly. "I demand details."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, I'm so embarrassed about this one.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like Odin stutters more when he gets upset, so I tried to show that. For me, I stop stuttering if I yell, though my stuttering is an occasional thing caused by neurological symptoms rather than real stuttering. It's hard to write stuttering, even as someone who has stuttered.


End file.
